An Old Friend
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: This is before the Valentine Brothers died so you know.  Alucard's old friend Nekita decides to drop by.  Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Lady Nekita

**Chapter 1**

Nekita walked up to the Hellsing gates and looked at the guards coming at her. She sighed and punched them both in the head as they approached. Not hard enough to kill them, but hard enough to knock them out. She smiled as she broke the lock and walked through the gates into the estate as quietly as possible, which wasn't very hard. She knew her objective and was going to see it through.

**… … … … …**

"Sir, is there anything else I can get you?" Walter asked in a bow formation. Integra Hellsing shook her head. "Well, then I will be off." Walter bowed and left the room. Integra sat in her office smoking cigar thinking. Just thinking. Suddenly a figure of a girl looking no older than 16 was standing in front of her desk.

"Who are you?" Integra demanded. The girl smiled revealing her fangs. Integra gasped and said, "Vampire."

"Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I have no quarrel with you. I have come to see a very old friend of mine," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Integra growled.

"Forgive me. My name is Nekita. My last name is of no importance at the moment. So where can I find Alucard?"

**… … … … …**

Alucard was actually sitting in his room when he was summoned to Integra's office. It didn't take him long to get there and stand in front of her desk. "What is your wish?" he asked Integra. Nekita came up and jumped on Alucard's back.

"How long has it been?" Nekita whispered in his ear. A smile appeared on Alucard's face.

"Why, hello Nekita," he said. "It has been a long time hasn't it? Since you chose to let me take your life." Integra looked confused. Alucard was the one to turn her? Behind Alucard and Nekita was Seras pointing her gun at Nekita's head. "Police girl, lower your weapon," Alucard said not even looking at her.

"But Master…" Seras whined. Nekita jumped off Alucard and looked at Seras. A large smile appeared on her face as she looked at Alucard.

"Another? You turned another poor girl into a vampire?" Nekita asked thinking this was extremely funny. "I didn't think you were into getting another pet to play with." Seras glared at Nekita.

"Nekita, don't be rude," Alucard said still smiling. "She chose to live the life of the undead, just as you did all those years ago." Nekita looked at him raising her eyebrow.

"I sincerely doubt she ran in front of you as you were attacking another vampire," Nekita said. She walked over to Alucard and removed his hat and glasses. "You look better without the fancy accessories." Walter then walked into the room and bowed.

"Forgive my intrusion, but it seems there has been another vampire attack," he said. "Alucard, Miss Victoria, are you ready to go?"

"Yes Walter, we are," Alucard said putting his hat and glasses back on. Then he turned to Nekita. "Are you going to tag along, like old times?" Nekita smiled.

"I will tag along, but it most defiantly will not be like old times," she replied.

**A/N: Hurray for my first Hellsing story! R&R!**

**-VDG**


	2. Chapter 2: True Power

**Chapter 2**

Nekita looked at the scene. It was like the usual scenes she'd seen in every vampire attack. Blood, and lots of it, covered every inch of the room. Ghouls surrounded her, but she didn't mind. In a swift movement, her sword came out of it's sheathe and sliced the heads off of each ghoul. Blood squirted everywhere from the necks of the decapitated ghouls.

"Still lost in the old days aren't you?" Alucard said coming back downstairs. "Guns are much more useful."

"I beg to differ," Nekita contradicted. "Guns run out of bullets and then they are useless. Swords allow you to use them over and over if you take good care of them that is." She sheathed her sword. "This sword has been with me for years."

"As I recall, you had that sword when you turned your back on the light of day," he said looking at it. Nekita nodded and walked out into the night air. She had no need to breathe it in, but the breeze still felt good against her skin. Her black halter-top came down until just above her waist and she wore jeans that were cut to look like shorts and back combat boots. Her bright, waist long red hair was braided and held with a black silk ribbon.

"You look as exquisite as ever my dear," Alucard said from behind her. Nekita sighed and turned around to face him. He was holding her black leather overcoat and put it on her. "Where are your gloves? I remember you had black assassin gloves as you called them."

"I lost those a long time ago," Nekita replied as Seras walked up with her overly large gun propped against her shoulder. Nekita looked at her for a split second, and then walked away.

"What's her problem?" Seras asked.

"Don't mind her," Alucard said and started to follow Nekita. Seras sighed and followed Alucard back to the Hellsing estate. Once inside, Seras went to her own room and Alucard took Nekita back to his own. "So why have you returned to me now?"

"I got bored. I like to enjoy the company of my equal," Nekita answered. Alucard chuckled. "You do not believe I am your equal?"

"It's hard to believe, yes," Alucard said. "But that doesn't mean I don't believe you, you did show wonderful promise when you became what you are now." Nekita nodded.

"I've met a man who clams to be your equal in everyway, plus more, but I found out that was just a load of bullshit," Nekita said. "His name was Luke Valentine, brother to Yann Valentine. Together they call themselves the Valentine brothers. I wonder why." The last sentence was said with very thick sarcasm.

"I see. Well if I ever meet this man, I will be sure to tell him you said that," Alucard said with a smile.

"His brother Yann, now he's a character, but I like him. His words may be obscene, but he can be sweet if he wants to be." Nekita looked at Alucard and realized he stopped listening to her. She took off his glasses and hat again and looked into his eyes. They were much like her own.

"Are you finished talking?" he asked. Nekita nodded and removed her overcoat.

"You really need to get out for yourself sometime, being a pet is just as boring as having one," Nekita said. Alucard smiled and Nekita knew that she was never going to get through to him. Nekita stepped closer to him, but stepped back as Walter walked into the doorway holding a long box.

"What is it Walter?" Alucard asked. Walter bowed and walked further into the room.

"I was hoping to show Miss Nekita something," he said. Nekita looked at him in confusion. "I saw by your belt that you prefer blades rather than guns so I had this ordered." He opened the box and Nekita grabbed the sword that was in it before removing the blade from it's sheathe. "The blade is 30 inches long and is pure silver."

"This is amazing Walter," Nekita said in excitement.

"Yes, but this is only the early model. There wasn't a lot of time to order a better model," he said apologetically.

"It's fine." Nekita put the sword back in it's sheathe and put it on the other side of her belt. "Am I to assume Sir Integra is allowing me to join her little party?" Walter nodded. "Do I have to wear the lame uniform that Seras has to wear?"

"No. Your current attire works just fine," Walter replied. "Well, I will be on my way. The sun is raising so I shall show you to your room." Nekita nodded and grabbed her coat before following Walter out of Alucard's room.

**A/N: Well, here is the second chapter. Sorry to say, I don't like Seras that much so she might not be in the story that much.**

**-VDG**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Chapter 3**

When night fell, Alucard and Seras were sent somewhere leaving Nekita to be interrogated by Integra, which was not what she considered to be fun. She sat in Integra's office and yawned.

"This is serious," Integra said. Nekita put on a very fake sweet smile.

"Hun, when you've lived as long as I have, nothing is serious," Nekita said. Integra growled, but didn't push it.

"Fine. What is your relation to Alucard?" A question Integra was waiting to ask.

"He turned me. He was working here already as far as I know and he was attacking some vampire. The vampire was in my home and had slaughtered my family, but I was off with some friends at the time. I walked in and he looked at me just as my father stood up. He was a ghoul, but I didn't know that at the time. Alucard ran toward it to rip it's head off and I jumped in the way." Nekita paused remembering the day perfectly as if it had just been yesterday. "Anyway, he ended up tearing a hole through my shoulder."

"Go on," Integra urged. Nekita didn't approve of the gesture, but was going to deal with it anyway.

"He killed the ghouls and the vampire and then looked at me. I was crying and praying to God that I would live. He practically hovered over me and turned me there and then. After that, I stuck to him like glue." Nekita looked at Integra and got the impression that she wanted her to continue. "I was scared and alone, I had no where to go. So I stayed with him and he didn't seem to care much." Nekita clenched her hand into a fist know what she was going to say next. "After I was able to stand on my own he left me to fend for myself."

"He just… left?" Integra said. Nekita nodded. "That's not what he did with Seras."

"Who cares if he hasn't done it with Seras? The point is he left me alone," Nekita said angrily. "I was still uneasy about what I was doing and I need more guidance than just a week of help." Integra and Nekita just sat in silence until Alucard appeared in the room.

"Was your chat enlightening?" he asked. Nekita nodded and stood up. She whispered something in his ear that made his face become grim and walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Integra asked.

"Nothing," Alucard said before disappearing. He reappeared in Nekita's room where she was sitting in a chair drinking a glass of blood. "What did you mean by 'memories don't fade'?"

"I meant that I still remember you leaving me alone all those many years ago," Nekita replied taking a sip. Alucard sighed and walked closer to you.

"Don't keep going on with that Nekita, you were strong enough to live on your own," he said.

"And what of that girl? She seems ready to be on her own," Nekita sneered. Alucard just shook his head.

"She is an idiot," he said. "She refuses to accept what she is and what she has to do to survive." Nekita rolled her eyes and finished off her glass of blood before setting it down and standing up.

"The fact of the matter is that you left me when I loved you," she said taking off her jacket. "I never forgave you for that."

"You don't have to," he replied. "You just have to accept that there is no room in my life for a love, even one as beautiful as you." With that said, he disappeared. Nekita threw the glass at where he was standing in rage. It hit the wall and shattered. Nekita growled and disappeared herself, but she appeared in the home of Yann and Luke Valentine.

**A/N: That's the end of that one. R&R!!!**

** -VDG**


	4. Chapter 4: Yann Valentine's love

**Chapter 4**

Nekita sat on the bed in her room at the Valentine place sighing. She had taken Yann and Luke by surprise and she hoped that they didn't mind. She desperately needed to get away from Alucard before they started an all out war at the Hellsing mansion. Nekita sat quietly as she waited for Yann to come in. When Yann did come into the room, Nekita sat up a little straighter.

"Now what the fuck are you doin' here Nekita?" he asked.

"Does it bother you that I'm here?" she asked innocently.

"Fuck no, I just wanted to know," He replied with a smile. He sat next to Nekita and put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned on him. "So are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Only if you stop saying fuck every sentence," Nekita challenged. Yann chuckled a bit.

"Deal," he replied.

"Alucard still doesn't accept me," Nekita admitted. "He doesn't see me as his equal."

"Well, he's probably not going to see big brother Valentine as his equal either," Yann pointed out. Nekita rolled her eyes.

"That's because he's not Alucard's equal. He may want to believe that, but I've seen the extent of his power and it pales in comparison to Alucard," Nekita explained. Yann shrugged and used his free hand to trace Nekita's jaw line with his fingertips.

"I don't think you need to be accepted by some fucker," he said softly. "You have me, and that's all that matters." Nekita smiled.

"You could be so much more romantic of you left out all the fuck parts of your sentences," Nekita said. Yann shrugged again and grinned. He pulled Nekita into a hug and looked out the window.

"You can't change me that much darlin'," he whispered in her ear. There was a knock on the door and Yann let go of Nekita, but kept one arm around her waist. "Which fucker in this joint in knocking?" Luke came into the room sighing.

"Must you use that vulgar language every single time you talk?" Luke asked annoyed. Yann nodded and grinned. "Anyway, I came to see how Nekita was holding up. I wouldn't want a lady to be uncomfortable because you can't shut your mouth," he looked at Yann's arm, "or keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm just fine Lu, no need to worry," Nekita said, knowing the nickname would annoy him to no end. Luke glared at her, and Yann pulled her closer to him as if to protect her. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Is there something else you would like?"

"No, not at the moment. We might have a job later on though," Luke replied. Yann groaned somewhat loudly.

"I don't want to do a fucking job right now," he complained.

"What kind of job is it?" Nekita asked curiously.

"We have to go to the Hellsing mansion and kill everyone inside, but we don't do that until the Round Table Conference," Luke explained. Nekita stiffened and tried to hide the horror in her eyes.

**A/N: There it's done! Now Maiden of the Heavens can stop bugging me! Hurray I'm free! Um… for now anyway. R&R!**

**-VDG**


	5. Chapter 5: Crashing the Party

**Chapter 5**

Nekita sat in silence, trying to hide the horror in her eyes. She couldn't go against the man she loved, but she couldn't go against the people who took her in without a moments notice. But she definitely couldn't let them destroy each other. She sighed, knowing that she would have to break up their fun sooner rather than later.

"Do you really have to go on this stupid mission?" Nekita asked, getting ready to talk them both out of it.

"Yes, we do," Luke replied. Nekita sighed and looked at Yann. He was thinking over the mission and if there was any possible way to get out of it. "Forget it Yann, there's no way out of this one." Yann groaned and pulled Nekita closer to him.

"But my babe says she doesn't want us too," Yann complained. Nekita smiled and nuzzled his neck, brushing the surface with her fang. Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Nekita by the back of the collar, pulling her away from Yann. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Her sword, it has a logo on it." Luke looked at it more closely and growled. "This is the logo of the people we are assigned to attack." Nekita glared at Luke and Yann looked at Nekita shocked. After a few moments of odd silence, Yann got his goofy grin on his face and he leaned back.

"Well fuck me," he said. "Fine, do what you want with her, I don't care." Luke grinned and threw her out of the mansion. Nekita stood up and bushed off her shorts, looking grim.

"Well, that could have gone better," Nekita said to herself before disappearing and reappearing in front of the Hellsing mansion. "Well, it's almost morning, and this is the only place I can think of. Isn't that just the saddest thing?" She was about to ring in when a figure behind her grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing back here Nekita? I thought you would be long gone by now," Alucard said somewhat playfully. Nekita growled and faced him.

"I was, but I got kicked out. This was the first place I figured someone might pity me," Nekita growled. Alucard looked at her curiously and then smiled. "Will you take me in, at least for the day?"

"I will, but with a cost," he replied happily. Nekita grimaced and looked up at him. "You have to stay with me for as long as I say and when I say leave, you leave. Got it?" Nekita nodded and Alucard led her into the mansion. They walked into Alucard's room in the basement and Alucard sat in his chair.

"So when are you going to kick me out?" Nekita asked.

"What makes you think I'm going to kick you out?" Alucard asked sipping his glass full of blood. Nekita looked at him confused and leaned against the wall. "I never said I planned on telling you to leave, I just said when I say leave, you have to leave."

"I don't understand, so you don't want me to leave?" Nekita asked. All of a sudden, the building shook as if there was an earthquake. Nekita ran up the stairs and saw an army of ghouls with Yann behind. Nekita sighed and pulled out her sword, slicing ghouls left to right.

"Well, fuck Nekita. Did you have to come and spoil the fucking party?" Yann asked shooting at her. She easily dodged each bullet and killed ghouls as she was at it. "Damn you're good!"

"Shut it Yann, this is starting to piss me off," Nekita growled. She made her way to Yann and cut his gun in half. "Now get your low life brother and get your ass out of here before you get yourselves killed." Yann just smiled.

"I don't fucking think so!" he yelled pulling out a different gun. Nekita rolled her eyes and did a back flip out of his range. "Well, aren't you just packed full of fucking surprises!"

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble my friend," Nekita mumbled. As all the ghouls around shot at her, it was getting too difficult to dodge them all. She could take the hits and be fine, but she didn't want to risk it. With this many ghouls with guns, enough bullets could kill her. What she wasn't aware of was Yann was walking towards her and when he was close enough, he grabbed her shoulders and held her. The ghouls continued to shoot her until there was hardly any of her left and Yann let go. When Nekita fell to her knees, Yann was grinning, expecting her to be dead. Instead she was laughing.


	6. Chapter 6: A Revelation

**Chapter 6**

"Really Yann?" Nekita asked standing up and brushing off her clothes. "You're going to have to do better than that to kill me." Yann stared at her with shock and a slight tinge of fear. Nekita grinned, emphasizing the two large canines in her mouth as her body regained its missing parts with mist.

"Fuck Nekita, how the fuck did you do that?" Yann asked. Nekita rolled her eyes and killed a ghoul that was about to shoot at her.

"This is the true power of a vampire. And this is also why your brother is going to die," Nekita replied. She sheathed her sword and began to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going Nekita?" Yann asked.

"I don't approve of this, but I don't work here. I'm not going to be the one to kill you," Nekita replied. She sighed heavily as she walked into the basement of the building into the room she was given. She sat in the darkness listening to the commotion upstairs. She knew Alucard could handle it so there was nothing to worry about. She was still upset the Valentine brothers had to die though. It took a while, but it was only a matter of time before the noise quieted down.

"Did you know?" Alucard asked. Nekita looked up and saw him standing in front of her. She sighed and nodded slightly.

"I haven't known for long. Are they both dead?" Nekita asked. Alucard extended his hand toward her and she took it. He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know I couldn't let them live," he whispered. He ran his hands up and down her sides, caressing the skin that was exposed through the bloody, holey clothes. "I'm starting to remember the fun we used to have."

"I never forgot," Nekita growled, pushing him away. He smiled at her and she made a disgusted noise. "I may not have lived as long as you have, but I know enough not to abandon people that love me."

"You're still upset about the past? Nekita, if you hold onto the past your future isn't going to look so good," Alucard said. Nekita looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you love that girl?" Nekita asked. Alucard's grin got wider and she glared at him. "Well?"

"Nekita, Police Girl will never be you. And you are the first," he replied. Nekita unsheathed her sword and put the point on his chest right above his heart.

"I don't like to play games Alucard. Do you love her?" Both stood in silence as Nekita put slight pressure on the sword with every passing minute.

"You and I both know I can't love anyone," Alucard replied as the sword was just breaking the skin. "I feel no love for Police Girl." Nekita growled and sheathed her sword, only slightly acknowledging Seris in the doorway. "There may have been something between us once, but no longer. I cut those ties before they got too knotted." Nekita looked back and then the feeling of realization dawned on her. She stepped back and laughed.

"I get it now. You don't love me, or that little pet of yours. You're in love with Integra."

**A/N: It's short, but I'm trying to remember where I was going with these stories. I plan on updating all my stories in the next week or so. **


End file.
